


Entertainment Some Other Way

by oh2hell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Dean, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, sweaty soccer sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's tired from the sun and watching Sam play soccer, so they head back to the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment Some Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written and beta'd by me, so if you see any mistakes please let me know!

"Sam, come on." Dean was sitting on the bleachers on the side of the field, his elbows on his knees. The sun was making him tired and cranky. "Let's just go home and you can come back when it's a bit cooler. We can go watch a movie or something."

"Oh come on..." Sam unconsciously echoed his brother, "why don't you just go and I'll stay here?" Sam was standing in front of Dean with one hip cocked like the sassy little bastard he is. Both of Sam's hands were resting on one sweaty hip, his chest heaving. A soccer ball was resting at his feet.

"'Cause I said so. Move it." Was Dean's oh-so-clever reply. With only a few "fuck you"s and "jerk"s, Dean got his little brother shoved back into the Impala.

~~

When they boys got to their little three room apartment house that they were renting for the few weeks that their dad was out of town, Sam immediately stripped down to just his compression shorts.

"What the fuck Sam?" Dean was totally not openly staring at his brother's tight stomach and hipbones. He was totally, totally not watching the drip of sweat roll from Sam's collarbone and down into the waistband of his shorts. Dean was also absolutely not thinking about how badly he wanted to lick all the rest of the sweat off of Sam's stomach and maybe see just where that little drip was going. Totally not.

"If you're gonna be so cranky and not let me practice, figured I'd entertain myself some other way." Sam had flopped down onto the dirty couch, one arm behind his head and a hand down his shorts. "C'mon big brother. The internet doesn't work and I wan't something to jerk off too."

Dean swallowed thickly. "Guh." That failed. Dean tried again. "D-don't you have a fucking imagination?" Totally smooth. Dean perfectly nailed that one. 

Sam flopped his head back, squeezing his half hard dick. "Yeah, but it's not as fun."

"Well go to the library or something fucker. I'm sure the internet works there."

"Yeah but there isn't a dick to suck there." Sam's eyes were closed, but a small smile pulled at his pink lips.

"What makes you think you're gonna get one here?" Dean crossed his arms and pulled the face Dad always used when he asked where Dean had been all night. 

"The fact that you're hard right now just from looking at me," was Sam's reply. Fuck. Fuck. How did Dean nort realize that one? 

"Y- Th- Wh-?" Yeah, Dean was real smooth. Good one there Winchester. "Fuck."

"Mmm. Yeah." Sam was fully hard now. His dick was pressing up against the fabric of his shorts, and Dean was having a lot of trouble with not just going over there and sucking it until his little brother came for him like a girl. Sam moved the arm behind his head up to cover his eyes, and pushed the waistband of his shorts down below his balls. "Fuck, Dean." Sam started to jack himself off with slow strokes. His fist moved slowly from balls to tip, with a little twist at the top. The arm covering Sam's face moved down so that it's hand could rub at Sam's balls. 

Fuck. Dean should really, really not be getting so turned on by this. His dick was leaking in his jeans, and he was moving his hips forward slowly, unconsciously, trying to get a little bit of friction. His arms were still crossed, and his eyes were trained on Sam's hands. He flicked his eyes up to Sam's face for a second just to see his wet, pink tongue dart out to wet his lips. "Ffffuck... Fuck." Sam's hips were in on the show now too. They were moving in small circles, trying to get more friction.

Sam moved one leg up onto the couch and folded it under himself. "Fuck, Dean." Dean flicked his eyes up to his brother's face agin and saw Sam's eyes trained on his face. There was a look in those eyes that was definitely, definitely not a look that a fourteen-year-old should know. Definitely not a look that he should be giving his older brother. "You wanna taste, Dean?" Sam's eyes drifted closed, his lashes resting on his cheeks while he bit his lip. "Fuck, I. Fuck. Wanna suck me off Dean?" Sam's eyes were still closed, but his mouth continued to utter absolute filth.

Dean couldn't take it. His fourteen-year-old brother (//brother//) was sitting on their couch with his hand around his dick, about to come while he was talking like some sort of fucking whore, and Dean was loving it. He was loving how his brother was falling apart, he was loving how his skinny chest was heaving, and he was loving the way come was covering Sam's hands and chest and belly. How... How come was covering... Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He couldn't do it anymore. Dean was a damn strong man but apparently he fell apart when it came to his come covered little brother. In a few swift strides he was kneeling down in between Sam's legs, shoving them apart to make room for him. Sam's eyes flew open and his red-bitten mouth opened in a nice, pretty o. 

"You gonna act like a whore, you gonna get treated like one. Understand little brother?" Dean punctuated his words with a sharp bite to the inside of Sam's thigh. "Understand?"

Sam whimpered out a weak "yes," his spent dick twitching against his thigh. "Yeah, yeah. Yeah, Dean, I understand."

"Good boy, Sammy." Dean began cleaning his brother up with broad swiped of his tongue, causing his little brother to whine and writhe under him.

"Dean, fuck. Fuck!" Dean's hand had found Sam's dick and was stroking him back to full hardness again.

"Watch your mouth little brother, you don't want to get in trouble." Dean widened his stance and moved the hand down to his own dick, squeezing. "In fact, you've been saying fuck a lot lately... I think I'm gonna have to do something about that, what about you?"

Sam whimpered, another soft, breathy, "fuck" slipping out of his mouth. 

"Mmm, that's it baby boy." Dean stood up, pushing the zipper of his pants and waistband of his underwear down just enough to get his cock out. He moved his legs apart, straddling Sam. "Open your mouth baby boy. You have to be quiet now until you make me come or else you're really, really gonna be in trouble." Sam's eyes glazed over a little bit as he opened his mouth, leaning forward to try and put it on the tip of Dean's cock. "Ah ah, not until I say so." Dean pulled back just before Sam was able to touch him. When Sam had settled his head back onto the couch Dean reached one hand forward and stuck his index and middle finger in Sam's mouth as he pulled both of his shirts off with one hand. He took his finger's out of Sam's mouth, shaking the shirt off, and moved to kneel on either side of Sam. Sam's mouth had slid almost shut, his eyes trained on Dean's cock. Dean moved a hand to the back of his little brother's head and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling his head back. Sam's eyes met Dean's, the pupils blown wide. 

"You gonna be a good little boy and suck my cock Sammy?"

Sam nodded.

"What do you say?"

"Y-Yes sir. Yeah."

"Good boy." Without warning, Dean pulled Sam's mouth open and shoved his cock in between his lips. Sam gagged a little, but was good and relaxed. "Good boy, Sammy," Dean repeated. He began to move, the fact that he had his cock in his little brother's mouth already bringing his too close to the edge for his liking. He didn't really care though. Dean hadn't realized how much he needed this, wanted this. How much he wanted to come in his little brother's mouth and make him swallow it all. Or maybe come all over Sam's pretty face, make come drip off his eyelashes. That image was the final straw, and after a few more stuttering strokes Dean came. He kept thrusting, making his orgasm last as long as possible, and come was dripping out of the corner of Sam's mouth. It was running down his face, dripping off the point of his chin, before Dean pulled out. Sam was gazing up at Dean, a glazed look in his eyes and his face absolutely fucked. His lips were red, wet, and shiny, and they just looked plain used. Come was smeared across his cheek and dripping off his chin, mixed with spit. Sam's hair was mussed, sticking up all over the place in back. It was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Tucking himself back into his pants Dean said, "still bored Sammy?"

Sam shook his head fast. "But I might be later?"

**Author's Note:**

> omg


End file.
